Moment of Time
by filly8
Summary: A little blurb on rain and how it affects us.. a little poem-y but i personally like it.. lol its written on a rainy day .yay! .cough. sorry off subject. anyway please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**Moment of Peace **By Filly8

The silence in the world the few moments before the rain falls is and will always be one of the most beautiful moments in nature. Even the world around you seems to stop at the beauty of the moment.

The way the wind playfully blows you hair, whipping it back and forth. The way the air smells with its fresh clear and clean scent. Even the way the clouds blow silently by high above your head.

Then the small drops start to fall making steady beats on the ground like old drums of a ancient culture. Slowly dampening your skin and hair. As animals flee for shelter against the wetness.

The moment of peace as you stand there in the rain surrounded by only the magnificence of nature. The steady beat slowly picking up as you see flashes of light on the horizon. Letting the rain fall as time leisurely passes by.

The peace ends when crashing noise rolls around you, seemingly coming from nowhere. The sky releases its tears while you let yourself soak them back up.

The air lightens and the rhythmic beat slows and the lights stop flashing, air stops its crushing roars. Once again leaving you surrounded in the wonderful spell of the rain.

The storm is over but the storm of life never ends.

* * *

_hey, i know this is technically not FAN fiction but i really dont wanna make a whole new account on fictionpress just for this poem..thingy..._

_anyway a little random fact: this poem was inspired when i was trying to think of a oneshot then it started rainning and well i love the rain :P..mabye not the tornados though..  
Also i know this is kinda not really poetry but hey this is the ..like 4th poem i've ever written(wroten..nah..) so ayeah.. oh and_ please this is all copyrighted by ME! if you'd like to use it in somthing great just please get my permission first!

_well any input/reveiws would be great thanks!_


	2. AN

Hello, I really want to thank _Tunstall Chick_ who reviewed but mostly I wanted to address the matter of the other review I got, which I thought was quite offending. The review(below) was anonymous so I couldn't reply but I really felt the need to address the matter.

**To Doranwen**,  
I would just like to say that first off on the matter of space. Did you even think that a whole account(that I'm only going to use that once) would be a much bigger use of space then this? Not to mention the fact that even if people properly categorize their piece there are still hundreds of pieces that are either; less then 50 words, abandoned , just plain and simple not good or like mine in which they don't have a fandom(they might of course not know about fiction ).

Secondly, you call me 'Immature' and 'Childish 'and say I should move this if I have any 'Sense of Responsibility'. Well I'm sorry that you think that but personally I think that only-hmm the right word- bullies? Perhaps. Or maybe in your wording 'childish' people insult some one and don't give them a means to say their share or anything back to you.

Also, Begging? What are you talking about? I said and I quote "well any input/reviews would be great thanks!"(which still applies). That is not begging what so ever… I don't know what the heck you read… One more thing: Have you read my other stories? You know the one that are 'properly categorized'? and since they are properly categorized that would mean I spit in my own face.. How does that work?…Lastly I'd like to thank you for listening to my opinion(even though I highly doubt your reading this) and also to thank anyone whose still reading after that really long intense rant…

(This is the original message from Doranwen)

"_You might not have wanted to make a new account solely for this essay, but I hope you're aware you're violating the TOS for this site by posting it here. You're also cluttering up the Misc. Books category (which is already overfull) with a piece that is neither fandom nor fiction. This shows a serious lack of maturity on your part, and has very likely turned off most readers. Begging for reviews while simultaneously putting your work in the WRONG PLACE is childish, and spits in the face of everyone else who makes the effort to make sure their work is properly categorized so that this site runs a little more smoothly. If you have any sense of maturity or responsibility, you'll move this to a more appropriate location." -Doranwen_

Thanks you again for anyone reading this still, Filly8


End file.
